Blood of the reaver
by cyberbishop
Summary: A Dalish warrior lost her clan to slavers and blames herself. Her travels lead her to Kirkwall where she meets a ferelden woman and her sister mage. Soon both become fast friends and the warrior helps the woman on her way to becoming her champion unbeknownst to her . F/F romance this will span throughout the whole game siding with mages. Rated M for smut and adult themes. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - New beginnings

" Lethallan the clan is starting to talk about you, you shouldn't have done that the keeper- she's calling you curse. " Keria said with worried tone.

" The keeper claims to know everything and everybody listens don't they but I think it's true I have these dreams-"

" YOU SHEM HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE , LOOK AROUND YOU SHEM A WHOLE CLAN AGAINST YOUR LONESOME"

Both Maradiem and Keria looked in the direction of the shouting, one carrying the bow and the other a broadsword. Running up to the human that was either an idiot or very courageous. Scanning the man from head to toe he looks neither frighten nor eager to fight just carrying a smirk as he looked around the clan once his gaze landed on mara his smirk turn into a very large grin. Maradiem felt the something was off no human would walk this close to the camp without others.  
Scanning the forest around her for an ambush she saw nothing but why does it feel so wrong, her thoughts was interrupted when the human spoke.

" My my such savages ordering me around have you no shame at all" said the man with a mocking tone '  
"SHEM,KILL HIM,CUT HIM TO PIECES"

Shouting grew from the clan to kill the man soon an elf step up to confront the man. Maradiem was far to hear anything but she knew it wasn't gonna turn out well , humans taller than most elves he have no problem treating the elf like the savage he claim . Just looking down at the elf as he spoke his hands risen and a sharp SMACK echoed throughout the forest. The clan grew quiet and elf was holding his cheek, but soon a piercing scream erupted from back of the clan. Maradiem turn sharply to the back that made her blood boil, the keeper on the ground with chains attach to her limbs like a animal standing above her what she assumed was a human slaver. Each member of the clan wanted to do something but afraid to cause harm to the keeper. Soon 30-40 men pop out from the trees and bushes arrows pointing at the clan. Maradiem anger was close to edge, she felt the familiar blood lust dawning on her calling in her to give in. Stumbling slightly she held her arm over her head and close her eyes to calm herself, she felt an arm on her shoulder and when she looked up she saw keira with a smile but her smiled faltered and both their attention to the man.

" Now let's get this straight you all are gonna be slaves for the tevinter magister and you all are gonna-"

" THE DALISH WILL NOT SUBMIT " screamed the keeper

At that the man above the keeper kick her. Maradiem instantly drawed her weapon a massive broadsword and charged after the man screaming in blind rage. Almost instantly arrows shot at maradiem piercing her flesh causing her to stumble slightly but she didn't falter soon she was upon the man, maradiem gripped her weapon with both hands and hold tightly swinging the massive sword down. it had so much power the man blocked the weapon but his sword broke into two causing maradiem weapon to instantly pierce his shoulder. Soon the slavers and the clan engaged in a battle, the sound of steel clanking on shield, screams of agony was heard throughout the forest. Maradiem swinging left and right losing in her bloodlust, each slaver that charged after her met a quick death. Mara strikes was savage causing her muscles to strain holding a heavy weapon with arrows inside her. Mara look around and knew the clan wasn't gonna win, outnumbered and out geared she knew she was gonna die. But to die with her clan opposing the human in a glorified battle in front of the creators cause her to grin. Slavers and elves littered the ground near her the smell of of blood and corpes filled her body with a feeling she wished she can forget. The thoughts of the dragon that attack her clan early in the year luckily it was a young one but as the dying dragon layed in front of her with its blood pouring out from the wounds she dropped to her knees and put her mouth to the wound her swallowed the creatures blood. Maradiem heard of warriors called reavers and how they fight with the strength and ferocity of a dragon she envy warriors like that. Fighting without care in the world she wanted to become a reaver. As maradiem blocked a sword strike her thoughts lingered about the clan how they shun her and treated her differently . Only keira treated her like a sister maybe because of their similar feeling of an outcast. As the keepers first keira never gotten to make friends if some treated her special put fake smiles.

"MARA"

Maradiem sharply turn to the sound and the sight instantly made her stomach drop. Keira was pin against a tree with the man that cause this mess. He was on laughing lecherously while other ones hold keira as she struggled. Keira wasn't much of a fighter she enjoyed reading and playing with animals , many seek to take advantage of her innocent emotions like the ones now. Maradiem dropped her weapon and sprinted to keira, mara wounds causing so much pain to her as she took each step. Keira was crying and her struggles wasn't helping at all. Soon the man ripped her top off showing keira bosoms gaining a scream from both mara and keira, keira spatted on the mans face and bit into his face when he caress her cheek. Maradiem vision slowed down as she saw the man drew a dagger and stabbed it into the keira neck. Keira face /  
will haunt mara forever her facial expression of fear not only cause mara to feel sadness but made her lose herself to the reaver. The screamed that push itself out her throat sounded more of a roar and she sprinted towards the man. The man was guarded by two slavers with their weapons drawn. as mara approached them the two men attack mara but mara ducked and her hands came upwards like a claw piercing the man chest like a dragons claw, she saw the other one raise his weapon but maradiem instantly raise the man body like a shield causing the sword to pierce his already dead friend. As the man weapon got stuck in the armor maradiem yank her hand out and went to the man throat lifting him with one hand. The man kicks and screams of mercy was pathetic maradiem slam the man head first causing his neck to snap. Looking up at the man that killed keira she sawed in his eyes fear, his legs shooked visibly he felled to ground. Maradiem walk with a vibe of a dragon, her eyes piercing his soul making him weep. As he was backed up to a tree he began bargaining for his life. Telling maradiem who sent him and where his location is at also how to get there.

"Wil-Wi-will you let me go now" the man said hopefully. Maradiem glared at him in silence and nodded, the man smile grew but as he stood to get up she kick man face to the tree breaking his nose at first but she didn't stopped there , she continued beating him to death.

" Da len" said a weak voice.

Maradiem saw the keeper on the ground and ran towards her.

" Keeper ...this is all my fault I shouldn't have attack I-"

"Maradiem I wasn't gonna let the clan bow to none ... look at you so much hurt here let me heal you" the keeper hand went towards maradiem head and enveloped her in a green light causing her wounds to close and warmth. Before mara can thank the keeper the keeper was gone just like every one else. She's have nothing but to kill that man they called denarius. As she scavenged for her gear, maradiem gotten her broadsword a cloak and a sack full of supplies and headed to kirkwall.

* * *

 _A/N well now i'm sorry for no updates in a long time T^T, but i'm back with a new story and gonna be publishing chapters for this every couple days. Please give me suggestions of what i'm doing wrong or helpful ones to. I will see you next time 030_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _The Ferelden sisters_

 _ **I don't own anything but my own original character**_

* * *

 _The cool night air was blowing through the make shift camp cutting through Maradiem thin leather armor forcing her to shiver and huddle closer to the fire._ _Weeks earlier the attack had force her travel to kirkwall , traveling in no sort of direction she been at loss many times during those times she had to swallow her_ _pride and talk to the damn shemlens. Some help while other see a lone woman as a easy target. This day was no different when Maradiem was setting up camp bandits shown_ _up to attack her. Her camp was near a river so as she strip down to bathe herself in the extremely cold water. Cursing the water as she slowly went inside the water_ _as her body was submerge she cup the water in her palm and started to clean her sore body. Soon dirt,grime, dry blood painted the clear water._

 _As she look at her reflection in the water her shoulder length brown hair glistening in the moon and face littered with scars, crimson red eyes befitting of a dragon._ _Her body well muscled throughout her travels fighting enemies welding only her massive sword and heavy armor. Maradiem hands was calloused and pretty huge for a_ _female but not massive as a male. Soon as her bath was done and she look somewhat civilized and don't smell or look like a savage the shems think they are, Maradiem_ _ate a meal of dried berries and fish. After a meal and a bath her body was tired from her travels , sighing she lean on a tree hugging her sword ,still wearing her_ _armor she was wrap in a leather cloak to keep warm._

 _" By the creators I got attacked by bandits, tricked and rob by shop keepers, probably now I'll get attack by a damn dragon" chuckling at first Maradiem look up just_ _in case. Checking again she calm her thoughts to at least get some kind of sleep._

 _" Lethallan come hurry I always tell you to stop carrying that bloody sword and use the bow, it's not as heavy also how can you hunt with it" said keira as she_ _giggle looking back at maradiem struggling to walk up the mountain path._

 _" By the dread wolf, how - how can you run so .. fast it feels like my heart is about to burst out of my chest" maradiem laugh while panting. Maradiem wasn't much_ _of a hunter she just accompany Keira on her hunt to protect her from bears and or bandits._

 _"Awwww Mara you not tired are you the big bad warrior can't keep up but" keira walking slowly across to maradiem closing in to side purring into her ear , " I can_ _think of many ways to get your energy back, hmmm would you like that my little warrior" keira said it so seductively while taking Maradiem earlobe in her mouth and_ _nipping on it. Keira hands was roaming around Maradiem body heating up her already tired body, Maradiem moan quietly at the sensation she was feeling even though_ _she's such an aggressive fighter during love making she turns into a little girl clearly submitting to the other woman. Maradiem was pin against the tree with Keira_ _holding her hips and licking the her collar bone. "Keira you - agh you know I don't like this teasing." Maradiem pouted gaining a smirk from Kiera who tighten her_ _grip on Maradiem hips gaining a gasp from the warrior. " Maradiem look at me" kiera demanded , Maradiem shyly turn her head to look at Keira face, Keira eyes was_ _light green as the forest,long blonde hair flowing in the wind, full lips ready to be taken."Maradiem I want you to kiss and take me" Keira said making Maradiem_ _face flushed with heat almost slowly lifted her hand to hold her face ,as Keira lean in to the touch Maradiem leaned down to kiss Keira. When their_ _lips touch both females instantly open their mouths for their tongue to start a battle for dominance , Keira wrap her arms around Mara neck while Maradiem wrap her_ _arm around the woman slim waist. When their kiss broke both was panting heavily , aches around their pelvic area . " Maradiem why didn't you save me you promise."_ _Keira voice was sounded so hollow, " Keira Irlahnash ma sildearal son" Maradiem eyebrow raise in confusion. " You promise you will protect me and never hurt."_

 _" Keira by the creators what are you-" Maradiem watched as a hand slowly snake it's fingers around Kiera's neck. The fingers started to close around her neck_ _wringing her of her last breath, her body just fell onto Maradiem shoulder._

 _"Such a shame what a beautiful elf like her could fetch on the market." That voice made keira heart stopped, slowly turning her head she saw a man in a robe of_ _tevinter design his face was shrouded in a mist. Behind him was the same group that attacked her clan._

 _" It can't be I killed you all , I killed you all , I KILLED YOU ALL!" Maradiem screamed standing up she ran to the slavers anger covering her thoughts. Soon Maradiem_ _was thrown to the ground held on by humans and as she looked to see keira corpse was surrounded by the slavers._

 _"YOU BASTARDS LET ME GO, I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU BASTARDS." Maradiem was struggling to get free to no avail only to look in horror as the slavers walk to_ _Keira corpse." GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SHEMLENS" Maradiem screamed at them to stop only for her eyes to instantly shoot open, Maradiem sat up quickly her hand_ _on her sword. It was already morning and her breathing was rush with wetness on her cheeks. Lifting her hand to the source she felt she was indeed crying, maradiem_ _hands shook and she drop her sword brought her hands to her face crying. Crying for her clan,the keeper and keira. Every since she drunk the dragon blood to become_ _a reaver her clan gotten bad luck. " Kiera i'm so sorry please forgive me , ir abelas I promise I won't fail you no more I will protect the dalish from these damn_ _her face dry Maradiem packed her gear and headed to the nearby village._

 _Approaching the village she saw smoke and fire rising from buildings people getting chase by odd creatures. Maradiem ran to the nearest person_ _getting chase by the creature, the human stumbled falling to the ground screaming for help the creature was about to finish him off only to see the creature_ _head fell off its body. The body fell revealing to behind it was a tall elf woman glaring at him._

 _" Shemlen are you alright, do you know what's going on." Maradiem lended the man a hand to pick him up. As she help the human up he told her thatm_ _she was in lothering and it was a blight. Maradiem heart stopped briefly darkspawn was attacking, the human thank her and ran off to get away safely. Turning to face_ _the village she ran by many people running for their lives and buldings on fire. Maradiem never was hostile to humans until the slaver incident like the rest of her clan but she never approved_ _of their attitude and mistreatments of the dalish. As she ran through to a road she spotted a group of humans 3 females running and older woman probably a mother to_ _the younger females which one of them was a mage and the other a rouge carrying two swords. As maradiem watched the humans the older one fell causing the_ _darkspawn the catch up the younger mage turn around instantly firing a fireball to the group of darkspawn. Then another human appeared from behind some rocks jumping_ _and killing the others._ _As maradiem ran closer she could hear the humans arguing about what to do and one of the females joking around, maradiem had to smile at that even in face of death_ _one still has time for jokes. Maradiem finally made it to the group, the older female caught sight of her stepping back shaking with fear. The older one instantly_ _stood in front of her branding his weapon while the others finally caught sight of maradiem._

 _"Mother stay back, she's probably a bandit" the man said with a growl to his voice. He was warrior with muscles to show probably a skilled one using the same type_ _of weapon maradiem uses. Maradiem hands went to sword drawing it imediately, " Careful shemlen that will probably be the last mistake you ever done." Maradiem_ _growled back._

 _"Carver you sodding idiot if she was a bandit she would of attacked us not put up her hands." the shorter woman chuckled smacking the slightly taller man in the back of his_ _head._

 _" Bethany why don't you go check on mother " the woman facial expression soften as she spoken to the mage, "CARVER put it down now!" the woman said with a commanding_ _voice even though the man look like he can easily beat her, the man put his weapon down apologizing to the woman. Maradiem looked at what now she knew was a family_ _the the rouge from what she assumed was the oldest then carver then bethany, approaching the group she stood taller than the females but matching the mans height_ _she look at the rouge woman face and spoke._

 _" Shemlen you are right i'm no bandit but I was traveling by and saw this village was attacked and I ran to help" the rouge woman nodded looking up to her. As she_ _looked up to maradiem she was indeed beautiful blue eyes color of the night sky, short black hair that wasn't boyish. But What caught her off guard was the marking_ _on her nose a red painting of sort just slid across her nose._

 _" Well my name is Marian but you can call me Hawke and these lovely people are carver,bethany,and my mother Leandra" hawke gestured with her hand at her family_ _gaining a nod from the woman but nothing from carver._

 _" Yes yes sorry about that my brother can be protective even though his glare only makes him look like a little mabari, isn't that right carver?" hawke was laughing_ _at her brother, the brother glared vanish his face flush with embarassment. The laughter that came out of the woman made maradiem heart beat quicken , it made_ _Maradiem curse herself she was still a shemlen and ALL shems treats the dalish like savages. Clearing her thoughts Maradiem spoke._

 _"Marian my name is maradiem and i'm quite happy your the first human I encountered that didn't attack or treated me unfair, I thank you" maradiem bowed slightly_ _with her head._

 _After introductions was involved maradiem and the rest of the group kept heading away from the village, only stopping slightly to argue about where to go._ _Maradiem was the first to offer suggestion since she was heading to kirkwall, Leandra perked up instantly mentioning she had family over there, even though bethany mention_ _their were templars there. Maradiem was puzzled at what was a templar , hawke quickly explain that they mostly hunt mages for any reason. Maradiem nodded and she knew_ _instantly she will hate Templars. As they settled for kirkwall a group of darkspawns attacked. As maradiem fought she notice marian fought with such grace her_ _steps was fast and light as a hunter her strikes were accurate. After quickly dispatching the darkspawn both hawke and maradiem saw in the distance a woman fighting_ _a group of dark spawns while protecting a man. Both females ran to aid them maradiem fought with such ferocity that sometimes marian would stop and smile at maradiem._ _After the female was rescued and hawke's family came the man look at bethany immediately with a mistrustful expression._

 _" An apostate keep your distance" the man spoke to bethany._

 _" Look at that a templar out here oh the maker has a sense of humor" bethany said with a sarcastic tone._

 _" The order dictates." the man step up to bethany but marian blocked him. Maradiem step behind marian glaring at him, the man was glaring at marian but at the sound_ _of maradiem steps he looked up in surpise eyes widening at her. A sight she must be a tall elf with crimson eyes with a welding a massive weapon._

 _" Dear they just saved us" the woman said to him._

 _The man soften and step back. The woman introduced herself as aveline a soldier and her husband wesley. After an agreement for the man to keep himself away from_ _bethany they was allowed to travel with the much darkspawns maradiem felt her minded started to feel clouded the reaver blood calling out to her, shaking_ _her head clear she look to her comapanions much of them was tired but they had to continue. When they approached a clearing maradiem felt the ground shook a roar_ _piercing the air an orge came running towards them with a horde of creatures. Maradiem was holding her weapon looking around thinking of what to do when marian_ _brother shouted._

 _" YOU BASTARDS" at that he charged after the beast only for it to block his attack , it grab him and starting slamming him till he became a bloody mess. Maradiem saw_ _marian ran up to it cutting his legs, making it drop carver gaining a scream from the mother. Soon maraidem,hawke,aveline,bethany was fighting for there life_ _each darkspawn maradiem killed her blood felt it was boiling. Maradiem strikes became stronger her mouth unleashing a growl. Looking to hawke she was lost at her_ _fighting ability, she fights gracefully like a dancer and strikes like an assassin. Aveline and Bethany was protecting the mother and her husband , hawke heard her mother and bethany_ _scream as they saw Bethany was pin to the ground with a darkspawn on top of her. Aveline was busy protecting her husband so Hawke attention was diverted to Bethany._ _She threw one of her weapon at the darkspawn on top of Bethany leaving her open. The ogre saw this and punch that made hawke flew over to where her family was at. She_ _had blocked it with her sword so the only damage was very painful brusining which made her couldn't stand for a while. The orge had his back turn to maradiem instantly_ _she ran to its leg cutting the heels of both legs. As it fell maradiem jump on top of its head , with her sword up in the sky aiming at its throat maradiem unleash_ _a scream and the sword pierce its throat causing the beast to gurgle blood and die. Maradiem jump off the beast running towards hawke, holding up hawke up by her_ _shoulder she looked at the massive horde. Her thought lead her to believe if she was actually win this at all and avenge her clan but hawke spoke._

 _" Well at least i'm gonna die in the arms of a beautiful woman, i'm grateful you help us."_

 _At that marian kiss maradiem on her cheek thanking her again. Maradiem felt her heart skip and felt something she haven't felt without keira. Both looking into each other eyes maradiem sawed hawke blushed slighty but turn her attention_ _to the darkspawn in front of them. The noise that she heard made her stomach drop , it was a sound of a dragon. Both woman looked up to see a dragon soaring down_ _breathing fire at the darkspawn instantly killing the horde and landing in front of them. Maradiem body couldn't move she never expected to see a high dragon in_ _close proximity to her. The dragon glowed white turning itself to a woman._

 _"Asha'belannar" maradiem whisper gaining a confused look from marian._

 _" You are one of the clan are you not? Also your in the company of humans oh such irony!" the woman laugh_

 _" I don't know who you are, but I won't let you bring harm to my family" Hawke spoke with anger in her voice. Maradiem look at her with shock, "Does she not know who_ _she is"_

 _" If I wanted to hurt you I won't need your permission, I just wanted to see who took down an orge and now I see what it was. A dalish and warriors from king callion_ _army. Oh what is this why aren't you with him hmm deserters?"_

 _" We are just trying to make it to kirkwall" Hawke said dodging the question_

 _" My my kirkwall is such a long way without any help. How about that you help me and I'll help you "_

 _" What do the rest of you guys think" Hawke ask looking back at the rest of the group. Maradiem mouth couldn't open standind in front of her was a woman of legends_ _a woman can turn into a high dragon, a woman of stories._

 _" We don't got much choice do we now" said one of the females of the group. Flemeth mouth grew into a grin " Good now take this and give it to a group of dalish_ _of mount sundermount and i'll help get you to kirkwall." Flemeth turn her attention to Aveline husband and said " He bears the taint shame the only cure I know is_ _far away."_

 _Maradiem was stun she was attack by darkspawns,met a group of shemlens that didn't kill her or tricked her yet, and now she met a woman of tales. Her attention was_ _brought back when she saw aveline stab her husband in the neck giving him a quick and painless death. After agreeing to go to the dalish Flemeth nod a farewell and_ _vanish._

 _" Um now let's just go to kirkwall shall we , you said your going to kirwall also why not come with us." Hawke said with a slight panic voice, it seems like she want_ _Maradiem to come but she's trying to hide it. Maradiem thought about it she was going to be with a group that didn't want to kill her and she's gonna be going to_ _a dalish group so why not._

 _" I'll acomopany you guys to kirkwall." Marian smile turn wide and she threw herself into Maradiem giving her a big hug. It made Maradiem smile , " Keira I think_ _these shems are not that bad" Maradiem said in her mind._

* * *

 **AN: Well goodness that took ages to write but yes I'm gonna be updating this more than the fallout story. This took me so long to write and also I want hawke and Maradiem to have something but yes the next chapter will either be every Fridays or Saturdays . Let me know if i'm doing anything wrong or if you got any suggestions for scenes. I will see you guys next week :).**


End file.
